supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael - The End (Again)
Michael is the oldest archangel and the first of the angels that were created by God. Among his fellow archangels were his brothers Samael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. They fought with their father against the Darkness. Besides God, Michael is the only one that the Powers yield to. He ruled Heaven in the wake of his Father's absence after Lucifer's Rebellion until the events of the Apocalypse. 'Background' Michael had been gifted with the creation of the Powers to assist him should the Leviathan escape Purgatory. When God created humans he decreed that they were to be loved and asked that the angels bow to them. Michael was the very first angel to bow to man by his father's command. HIs brother Lucifer refused and tried to turn Michael away from them but he refused to go against their father. Michael lead Heaven's forces when Lucifer rebelled against their father over his high opinions of Humanity due to his jealousy and the mental maneuvering done to him by Samael. When Abel had gone to Heaven and Cain had become a demon and started terrorizing the Earth, Michael approached Abel with an offer to join the Heavenly Host as an angel. Abel agreed and Michael transformed his soul into an angel's grace. According to Samael, Michael had fought with his fellow archangels against the Knights of Hell and after that fight only he, Raphael and Gabriel remained. He defeated Lucifer and cast him down to Hell in Lucifer's Cage. He was angry to see that Samael had remained unpunished for his role in helping to encourage Lucifer and aiding him in his rebellion. However, over time he was able to convince God that Samael was getting out of control with his seduction, corruption and antics against Humanity. Not to mention all of the creatures that his brother had spawned that were creating rising amounts of chaos on Earth. Michael and Gabriel captured him and proceeded to castrate him as punishment before they locked him in Heaven's prison. It was during this time that God had to unleash the Deluge to try and undo the chaos that Samael's offspring had begun to unleash. God promptly left Heaven to Michael's care and he watched it with the aid of the Powers who helped him keep order. Michael's first order upon his ascension was to forbid angels from birthing nephilim into this world. Michael obeyed God's command to not directly interfere with Humanity until the Apocalypse but during the Dark Ages there was a significant increase demon activity. There were hunters to try and hold back the tide but they were lacking in knowledge and numbers to handle so many threats at once. He saw that Humanity was severely in danger but knew he couldn't directly interfere. Secretly, he and the Powers went to a select group of humans, and bestowed them the knowledge and expertise to combat the high level demons and calamaties they were causing. One of their trademark gifts to them was an enochian exorcism that can imprison demons so far in the depths of Hell that they could only be released by the use of a Devil's Gate. This order continued to exist to serve Michael and the Powers with hiding powerful and sensitive artifacts and powers on their behalf such as the Holy Grail. When the high level threat of demons diminished, the contact Michael and the Powers had with them dropped drastically and the group's numbers declined somewhat over the centuries though those that remained still stayed firm. Over the millenia he kept his position of Heaven's ruler until the events of the Apocalypse started. Lucifer was freed due to the 66 seals being broken and Michael was ready to lead Heaven in battle against him. However, his destined vessel Dean Winchester resisted giving his consent to be his vessel. Michael left the task of getting Dean's consent up to Zachariah. He focused on leading the Powers in the war against Lucifer's elite demons and the Grigori or Watchers. He couldn't directly fight without a vessel so he had to become an observer and as a result began to lose his patience with Zachariah. He gave him one more chance and Zachariah suggested using the Winchesters dead half-brother Adam Milligan as bait to try to get Dean to finally consent. Zachariah summoned him and he came in time to see that Zachariah was dead and that the brothers were running away. He sensed that Adam Milligan was ready and wiling to consent and knew that though he was not his predestined vessel, he was suitable enough to contain him and whisked him away to gain his consent. Adam Milligan gave Michael his consent and Michael finally gained a vessel to walk on Earth. Now that he had a vessel, he fought alongside his fellow Powers and decimated Lucifer's forces alongside them. He sensed that Lucifer gained his true vessel's consent and went off to face his brother in the area that they were destined to fight, Stull Cemetary in Lawrence, Kansas. Lucifer had the Grigori nearby and he tasked the Powers to fight them and keep the battle between the two archangels. He then arrived at Stull Cemetary to see Lucifer in Sam Winchester's body. The two shared words and Michael refused to go against their father like Lucifer wanted. Michael may not have wanted to fight and kill his brother but he knew he had to. Before they could start Dean Winchester arrived and Michael demanded he leave as he had no right to be there any longer since he refused to consent to be his vessel. Michael noticed too late that Castiel had arrived and thrown a molotov of holy fire at him to banish him away. He regained himself and returned in time to see that the door to the Cage had been opened and Sam Winchester had gained control. He went to stop him from plunging his brother back in the cage and acting against his Father's will but Sam dragged him into the cage with them. The Cage then sealed itself behind them and effectively locked Michael away. After the Powers defeated the Grigori they returned to the site to despair and rage at the banishment of their general. Soon enough Heaven fell into disorder and chaos without him. 'Chaos' Michael, trapped in the cage still possessing Adam Milligan, was unable to rule Heaven and dominion of it fell to Raphael. This led to civil war and in turn led to Castiel opening Purgatory and releasing the Leviathan. Michael couldn't lead the Powers against them like God had tasked him to do but regardless the Powers had managed to destroy most of them when Dean Winchester killed Dick Roman. Even with the Leviathan threat quelled there still remained much in-fighting and power grabbing amongst the countless factions of angels. While in the Cage, the soul and body of Adam Milligan stayed with him as to avoid being the victim of his brother Lucifer. It was a tense union but helped with their shared contempt of being trapped in this prison due to Dean, Sam and Castiel. Over time, Michael found himself falling into his general like ways and teaching Adam combat and helped train and conditioned him to bear the Cage's environment. Michael soon even began to share things of human history, Heaven, and even his own personal history. With him being trapped there it ironically protected him from the effects of Metatron's spell that caused the angels to fall from Heaven. Topside, Joseph never forgot about Michael or forsook his loyalty to him and proclaimed Michael as Heaven's 'true leader'. Occasionally he would hear the distant prayers from the Powers and soon those of the human Daniel Leonard. It turned out that this human was the Heavenly Saint and heard that they were working to free him from the Cage. On September 29th, the Feast of Saint Michael, The Powers, The Battalion and The Saint all gathered in Stull Cemetery. In the spot where Michael had fallen in the Cage with Lucifer, Daniel Leonard performed the ritual to free an imprisoned angel. Using the key tailor made for him a portal was opened which Michael rode through until he made it back to Earth. He inspired awe as well as other high emotions on all the witnesses when he broke through and expanded his wings in the form of golden fire. His first sight after being freed was of Daniel who had perceived his true visage without being overwhelmed due to his gifts. However, the strain of the ritual made the Saint collapse as the portal closed. Season 10 When Daniel collapsed but was seen to still be alive Michael transported everyone at Stull instantly back to the Paradise Pavilion. Once there he began to get updated on the entire situation as well as see that the Winchesters had attacked the sanctuary and Metatron had been captured. His first order of business was going to Heaven and undoing Metatron's spell. Heaven was reopened and the reapers started to bring in the stranded souls again. Michael then ordered for Metatron to be locked away in Heaven's Prison for his crimes and interrogated on where both Samael's operations as well as where he had sent the Demon Tablet. He then went to grant the angels their wings back but at his present state of being he would only be able to do it for a few at a time. He started with the Powers as a reward for their unwavering loyalty. For Abel, after learning that he was officially sworn in, he raised the power of his grace to the same level as the other Powers and restored his wings as well. He also reviewed Gadreel's situation and the former renegade seemed ready for any decision he made and left himself to his mercy. Michael, with Daniel and Joseph's support as well as Gadreel's honorable actions after his freedom and his resolute attitude, decided to rule that the former renegade be pardoned. Michael also began to lay down the law on the angels in order to put them back on the right track of things, such as have a faction of angels executed as they had a history of conspiring with demons to show that such despicable actions would not be accepted. When Daniel Leonard regained consciousness, Michael requested to have a private meeting with him. Gadreel collected him and brought him to Michael where they began to speak about the current situation and issues that they resolved and had left to deal with. The two spoke for a number of hours of what had happened during their respective absences, of The Deluge, the Winchesters and Gadreel. He revealed what he had done to Metatron and told him that the angel was after the Angel Tablet which Michael was using to replenish his strength faster. However, he also told Daniel that Metatron did manage to send off the Demon Tablet. When the topic of what had happened to Daniel when he used the Freedom Key turned up, Michael simply said that he wasn't sure. Joseph then arrived to make a report and Daniel left to give the two angels privacy as he felt he had taken enough of the archangel's time. Michael remarked that Daniel was helping to remind him why he was the first to bow to mankind on his father's command. Joseph then told him of a trail of demonic activity linked to Dean Winchester and Michael guessed that he was now a demon due to the human bearing the Mark of Cain. Michael expressed his anger for Dean's foolishness to take the Mark solely for the purpose of destroying his enemies, not realizing that he was branding himself with 'pure evil'. Ezekiel then arrived to inform Michael of the angel Hannah and her faction coming forth wishing to join the Host back under his leadership. Joseph expressed his misgivings about Hannah but Ezekiel then reported her slaying the renegade angel Anita as a testament to her loyalty. Michael then told Ezekiel to allow her back in but he confided in Joseph that though he is allowing it, she is to be watched for signs of treachery. Personality Michael has a serious mindset when it comes to his duties. As the one left in charge of Heaven in the wake of his father's disappearance he carries the burden with a heavy but proud heart. Michael always does what he feels he must do no matter how much it may pain him personally. To him, his duties as the Ruler of Heaven must come before himself despite how it could affect him. He presents a strong and firm front to keep all the diverse factions of angels in line. He has little tolerance for disloyalty and doesn't hesitate to smite anyone who steps out of bounds that he feels he must. When he returned from his exile in the Cage he resumed this to be done on angels that lowered themselves to side with demons as that was not his idea of what angels are supposed to be. His iron fist tactics has made all other angels, even a few of his fellow archangels both respectful and fearful at the thought of him. It was through his leadership that Heaven was stable and it kept the angels strong through millennia of time. However, it seems as if he has a great deal of pain locked within himself. He hides it all away under the strong and serious front that he presents so well that very few even know of his pain. He has many regrets and sorrows but his ultimate pain is shown to only be known to four other beings being his brothers Lucifer and Samael, his subordinate Joseph and, due to their long time in the Cage together, his vessel Adam. To that end, he loses himself in his work as to both distract him from it and express his grief with it. When out in public Michael presents himself with poise and grace, much like that of a prince. He carries a confidence about himself that is highly contagious especially amongst the Powers. Michael has shown that he possesses a soft spot for honor and has been known to express forgiveness though it doesn't come easily. Michael also has been shown to have a sense of humor and irony. Michael tries not to get angry as he could lose a good degree of his focus when he does. It was this type of blind anger that inevitably caused him to be vulnerable and fall into the Cage in the first place. He is resolving to work on it as he'd seen the outcome that has come from it though his anger with the Winchesters and Castiel is still quite great. However, it pales to the anger he feels against his brothers Lucifer and Samael and what their vices had 'cost' him. 'Powers and Abilities' Michael is the oldest and strongest of the Archangels created by God thus making him one of the most powerful beings in creation. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Michael was the very first angel that God created making him quite a powerful being. He was able to fight alongside his Father and archangel siblings against a powerful force like the Darkness and achieve victory. Michael even was made to be able to fight against creatures as primordial as the Leviathan. It seems that only his brothers Lucifer and Samael could match him single-handedly. His power is so great that even Gabriel had to hide from him and Raphael was careful to take power only once he was firmly sealed away. Even Castiel powered by Purgatory's souls was wary of Michael's power and preferred him to stay locked in the Cage for security. * Nigh-Omniscience: Michael has been around since before the creation of man and even the creation of the rest of the angels thus making him quite knowledgeable of much of history. He has seen many events through time at a focal view point that few have documented let alone witnessed. *'Michael Sword: '''Michael wields an archangel blade different from his fellow archangels. It is made from the same metal as the Holy Grail. *'Possession: Michael can possess anyone descended from Adam and Eve's bloodline. He has possessed both John Winchester and Adam Milligan though it is written that Dean Winchester is his true vessel. After the events of the Apocalypse and being in the Cage he is content to remain within Adam's body. *'''Angel Banishing Sigil Immunity: The sigil to banish angels away has no effect on him when he is in a vessel of Adam & Eve's bloodline. *'Angel Ward Immunity': Symbols to ward a building from angels can not keep out Michael as long as he is in a vessel of Adam & Eve's bloodline. *'Teleportation': Michael has the ability to transport himself anywhere and can teleport others to any point on Earth or even to Heaven with a snap of his fingers. *'Time Travel': Michael is able to go anywhere in the past or the future and is easily able to send anyone he wants through time. *'Prophet Tether': Michael is an archangel and thus tied to a prophet, able to immediately sense when he or she is in danger and immediately arrive to quell the threat. *'Angelic Restoration:' Michael is able to heal and restore the broken or weakened grace of an wounded angel. It can be used to restore the wings of an angel that has had them clipped off. It is a powerful process and only Samael has been shown to also have this power as well. *'Angelic Upgrade': Michael is able to raise the status and rank of a low class angel to a higher level though only as high as the level of the Powers. He has used this power on Abel to raise him to the level of the other Powers. *'Celestial Transformation': Michael has the unique power to take a human soul in Heaven and transform it into an angel. However, he does need the human to consent to the transformation before he can perform it. *'Pyrokinesis': Michael is able to have anything or anyone spontaneously burst into flames by simple touch, these flames are spiritual in nature as they have been shown to kill the true form of angels. *'Resistance to Holy Fire': While most angels burn away due to Holy Fire Michael will be pained but he will survive. *'Healing': Michael is able to instantly heal wounds and internal deficiencies of any human he touches. *'Resurrection': He is able to bring any human back to life unless he is blocked off from doing it by either God or Death. *'Summoning Spell': Michael can be called to descend on an area by an enochian spell as demonstrated by both Zachariah and Adam Milligan. Sigil.gif|Michael's symbol Michael posed.jpg|Michael cleaned up after his freedom Michael Sword.jpg|Michael's weapon Michael 2014.jpg|Michael taking command of his vessel Adam.jpg|Michael's vessel Adam Milligan Facts and Trivia His name means Who is like God. September 29th is the Feast of Saint Michael, a day dedicated to Michael which has been also dubbed 'Michaelmas'. Kevin referred to this day as the Feast of the Archangels as it was called on the Angel Tablet which could be because this day is dedicated to the very first one. This also happens to be his vessel Adam Milligan's birthday. Category:Fanon Characters Category:The End (Again) series Category:Archangels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 9 Characters